DESCRIPTION (taken from the application) Bioactive peptides serve diverse functions as signaling molecules, both in neural and endocrine physiology and during morphogenesis and development. The generation of small peptides from larger precursor proteins during their transit of the secretory pathway, or sometimes from cytosolic precursors, involves multiple post-translational modifications that include endo- and exo-proteolysis, oxidative cleavage (C-terminal "amidation"), acetylation, and lactone formation, among others. In the past two decades, active areas of research have moved from the identification of peptide precursors, polyproteins, etc., to the identification of the enzymes involved in processing reactions and studies of the specificity, mechanism and structures of the enzymes. The action of processing enzymes on substrate precursors within the lumenal domain of the secretory pathway has made it clear that understanding mechanisms and regulation of sorting, transport and localization of both soluble and membrane proteins is crucial to understanding the biosynthesis of signaling peptides. Access to the genes encoding processing enzymes has made it possible to initiate genetic approaches to begin to elucidate the precise physiological roles of these enzymes in mammals. These studies are complemented by simple eukaryotic systems: unicellular eukaryotes such as yeast and protozoans and invertebrate metazoans such as Drosophila and C. elegans. Analogous processing reactions continue to be of comparative interest to the field. This is an application for partial support for the fourth Gordon Research Conference on Hormonal and Neural Peptide Biosynthesis, to be held July 16-21, 2000, at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, NH. In the tradition of the previous three meetings, this meeting will be multi-disciplinary, bringing together scientists from diverse fields, ranging from enzymology and structural biology to cell biology and neurobiology to genetics and physiology. At the same time, the session topics and speakers will be chosen to focus precisely on the vital and current issues in the synthesis and secretion of peptide hormones, neuropeptides and related molecules. NIH funding is requested to support the travel, registration and lodging of 10 junior faculty, fellows and students who will give platform presentations during the meeting. At least 6 recipients of this support will be chosen from applicants to the meeting who have submitted abstracts and requested that they be considered for a platform talk. Recipients of the awards will be chosen by the Vice Chair in conjunction with members of the organizing committee. Without a separate source of funding, we would be unable to provide financial support for this Awards program.